Im Just Me
by aliwanted
Summary: a/h  m for lemmons  Bellas new in town. She hopes to fade into the background. But when Alice spots her hiding in the bathrooms at lunch she makes it her job to make bella feel welcome. But will Bella heed alices advice and leave bad boy edward cullen alo


_a/n_

_HeyTwihards, this is my first fanfic. Ever. _

_And that will show in the lack of quality in my writing. Lol_

_So enjoy, review and tell me honestly what you think because i love constructive criticism. This isn't betaed._

_Ive rated it M for future lemons. _

_I write when r/l is boring me so im not gona promise a chapter a week or anything, ill just put it up._

_Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Plot belongs to me. _

_xxxxxxxxx_

_hope you like my _

**Chapter 1: Ill miss you**

_Beep, beep, beep, beep..._

A string of profanities left my mouth as I fumbling around for the edge of my bedside locker.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep..._

"Oh, for fuck sake" I mumbled as I realised I was lying on the wrong side of the bed. All my fumbling had come up with was pillow and duvet.

_Beep beep beep._

The shrill noise ended as I made the effort to pull myself over to the alarm clock. I relaxed into the pillow. Five more minutes.

"Bella, come on your going to be late" my mother's voice sounded upset through the door.

" I'm coming mom" I decided to worm my way out of my warm bed for the shear fact I knew my mother wanted to spend the last few hours of our time together, well together.

Catching site of my long matted brown hair i groaned. That was not somthing i wanted to see this early. Pulling on a pair of sweat pants and a hoddie over my night wear I stumbled out of the room and through the hall. My mother had plans today I was sure.

I yawned as I entered the kitchen. Smiling I realised that my mother had cooked breakfast, which under normal circumstances would have been my job. She and Phil were sitting at the kitchen table; there was a banner on the wall behind them which read "we will miss you". Tears stung my eyes as I took in the pancakes, bacon, eggs, muffins and numerous other culinary delights.

"Mom, what...?" I trailed off. There was a pile of cards and gifts on my chair.

"Surprise!"

That is an understatement. I think I'm in shock.

"Who...?" again I trailed off as I pointed to the gifts.

"O everyone, this ones from Phil and me." She said handing me a package. It was small and hard.

"It's only part of the present" my eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"Part" I mumbled thoughtfully.

"Well. Are you going to open it or are you gona stand there like a blithering idiot." My mum said laughing.

I ripped open the blue wrapping paper in my haste to see what they bought me. Under the wrapping was a blue jewellery box with no writing on the surface. Intreguied I open it and peeked inside. A key?

Hmmm... This is odd. Why would they buy me a key? I looked up into the expectant faces of my mother and Phil.

"Well do you like it?"

"Emm, I not exactly sure what it does? What does it open?"

To me it looked quite old and well used. Almost like a car key, but...

"It's for your new car" my mum squealed.

"New" repeated Phil with an undertone of sarcasm. My mother's face went a pinkish colour.

"Well it's new to you Bella"

Wow! Thanks you guys. But what sort of car is it? I'm guessing dad had something to do with this. I laughed.

Well. It's a pickup. Red. Safe" that was the most important feature to my mother. I'm prone to bouts of clumsiness and needless to say a 'safe' car was the only option. "Your father picked it out. He figured you wouldn't want to be ferried around in the cruiser."

He was right; I had been dreading the thoughts of being driven to high school in forks' only police car. I smiled at the thought of having my own set of wheels. Almost a freedom of sorts.

The day was filled with numerous crying fits from my mother over the impending separation and laughing fits at the trying on of my new parka, which was an unflattering pale lemon. With my pale skin I looked washed out; along with the parka were gloves, a hat and a big fluffy scarf. This was all I was bringing for the cold weather. Charlie said we would take a trip to port angles to stock my new wardrobe. I was glad of this, the thoughts of packing overly heavy clothes into a suitcase and carryon bag were not appealing.

It was nearing 4 in the afternoon, we planned to leave for 4.30 but Phil wanted to treat us to dinner at the airport before the flight. I was having a last root around my belongings, just in case I had forgotten anything. My fingers felt the raised edge of a photograph in the bottom of the desk drawer. Pulling it out I smiled. It was a photo taken last year at my friend Irina's 16th birthday. Tears prickled in my eyes as I remembered my friend's well wishes. They had designed a piece of art for my wall in forks. It was rolled up in my suitcase. It was a pop art picture of our group with their signatures and words of wisdoms. I made a mental note to frame it when I got a chance.

I took one nostalgic look at my room, keeping a mental picture for my memories. I didn't know when I would see this place again and if Renee had anything to do with it would be redecorated in no time.

"Bella sweetie" a soft voice said from my doorway. "Are you sure you want to do this"

I walked over to my mother and put my arms around her. "I'm sure"

She hugged me tight knowing that this was our last alone moment.

I want you to call text or email me every day. No if buts or maybes. I want to know everything, and I mean everything. Bella I want you to be safe"

I knew what she meant. She wanted me to be safe but also have safe sex. That wouldn't be an issue, it never has been. Safe sex was pointless if you weren't having any sex at all.

Mom, trust me. I'll use my head, don't worry.

She kissed my forehead.

"Well we better get on the road" she pulled away and I was glad to see no tears had fallen. She stepped around my and grabbed my suitcase. I reached for my parka and carryon bag.

Well here it goes, I thought. The beginning of a new life.

a/n

Well there you go. Give me your honest opinion.


End file.
